The present invention relates to a support and positioning structure for protecting fragile, movable apparatus in a projectile during launch and positioning the fragile, movable apparatus in a free operating position after launch.
Fragile, movable apparatus, such as a rotatable optical prism assembly in an infrared sensor, for example, must be effectively supported during a high acceleration launch, such as a mortar or cannon launch, to avoid damage to the apparatus. The support must be removed after launch to allow the desired freedom of movement for the fragile, movable apparatus. In the case of a rotating optical prism assembly, the support must be removed to permit the prism assembly to spin. Existing structures are complex, heavy, mechanical holding devices that support such fragile, movable apparatus during launch. Electromechanical configurations pull the holding device away from the support position, after the shock of launch, in response to a signal.
A structure has been sought which is simple, lightweight and compact in order to assure effectiveness of operation and to permit manufacture at a reasonable cost.